


Kiss the [Guy Who Can't] Cook

by buckleydiazenthusiast



Series: Eddie Diaz Week 2021 [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Christopher Diaz is a Sweetheart, Eddie Diaz Can't Cook (9-1-1 TV), Eddie Diaz Week 2021, Evan "Buck" Buckley Has a Crush, Good Parent Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), M/M, Pre-Relationship Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Shannon Diaz Lives, but she's only mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29789877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckleydiazenthusiast/pseuds/buckleydiazenthusiast
Summary: So what if making pasta is harder than it looks? Everyone has a first time cooking! For a certain 31 year old white latino, this is his first time.or"I have no idea what I'm doing" + fatherhood
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Eddie Diaz Week 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189697
Comments: 12
Kudos: 144





	Kiss the [Guy Who Can't] Cook

**Author's Note:**

> MY FIRST 911 WEEK!! WOOO 🥳!

Eddie sighed for the thirteenth time today as he figured out what the hell he was going to do breakfast this morning. Last night he put his foot down, on himself, and told himself that no matter what shit happened, he would cook something _good_. Not burnt or wet scrambled eggs, not crunchy, shriveled rice, and most _definitely_ nor petrified chicken. Okay, that was one time, and Eddie was a medic, he _knows_ that chicken carries salmonella if not cooked properly.

Both him and Buck know Christopher sasses him on the regular on his terrible cooking. The brave 9 year old has never been afraid to mentally bitch slap his father. No matter how much his son's attitude got on his nerves and how he complained to Buck that his baby was being sassy to him and that one day he would probably physically fight him, he still deserved two parents that cancook. Seriously. He can't keep sending him to Shannon's apartment whenever he requests an actual cooked meal.

Mentally kicking himself, he sighed once again in defeat. He wanted to aim for something on the healthier side, maybe avocado toast, or those fancy Acaí bowls that you get for like $20 at Jamba, who the hell knows. He pulled his phone out of his pocket to text his best friend, attempting to see what he would want him to cook.

 **Eddie Diaz:** What should I make for breakfast

 _Calm down, Diaz. He doesn't live with you_ , Eddie scolded himself, eyes lighting up at the rather fast reply.

 **Buck 🥶💯:** considering your culinary skills, your choices are rather limited

Eddie cringed at the emojis that Buck picked for his own contact name, knowing his name on Buck's phone was most likely "Eddie 🥶💯", too.

 **Eddie Diaz:** Be serious here 😒. I'm tryna cook something for Christopher.

 **Buck 🥶💯:** that's not gonna end well

 **Buck 🥶💯:** omw to get my fire extinguisher(s) 🏃🏻🏃🏻🏃🏻

 **Buck 🥶💯:** nah but mr broody over here wants seriousness so i guess he gets some 🙄✋🏼

 **Eddie Diaz:** Thank you.

 **Buck 🥶💯:** u should make garlic bread avocado toast

 **Buck 🥶💯:** vv good. may or may not happen to be my comfort food when i'm feeling sad. add a fried egg to it and muah 🤌🏻

Eddie's stomach grumbled at the thought of garlic bread.

 **Eddie Diaz:** Lemme check if I have the stuff.

 **Eddie Diaz:** Bread, check. Butter, check. Parsley, check. Avocado, check. Just no garlic.

 **Buck 🥶💯:** ok! i'll be omw to pick some up :)

 **Buck 🥶💯:**.....u can't possibly make garlic bread without cheese

 **Eddie Diaz:** Oh I have it.

 **Eddie Diaz:** Wait.

 **Eddie Diaz:** I was gonna pick them up?? 🤨

 **Buck 🥶💯:** ik but i don't have anything to do so why the hell not

 **Eddie Diaz:** Oh?

 **Eddie Diaz:** How sweet. Thanks 🙂.

Eddie was taken back by the kind gesture as he's not really a _Partner, buy me food_ kind of guy.

Looking up a recipe for garlic bread, and coming across _many_ useless recipes, he finally found a good recipe.

4 cloves of crushed garlic

2 tbsp butter

2 tbsp extra virgin olive oil

1 loaf of split crusty bread

 _What the hell_ , Eddie thought to himself.

3 tbsp grated cheese (either Parmigiano or Romano), optional

Chopped fresh parsley

Eddie could do this. He's _fine_ and has _everything_ under control. He just.... needed to make a phone call for some friendly advice.

* * *

Buck was driving to the store to get his mediocre chef best friend some garlic when the screen on his Jeep lit up with a call from Eddie.

"Hey, Eddie", Buck said.

Eddie hesitated after asking, "Can you buy garlic bread? **I have no idea what I'm doing**."

Buck sighed fondly as he ended the call and pulled up to his destination, rolling his eyes as he put his mask on his face and locked his Rubicon.


End file.
